Repentance
by Soulvortex
Summary: Every soul has an inherent capacity for both good and evil. She was forced to make difficult decisions on her journey, decisions that resulted in many people being killed. What matter now is the opportunity to make things right.


The silence of the night was broken by the thundering retort of a bullhead passenger transport passing by. It's dust engines propelling it through the air towards it's destination, a nondescript island north-west of Vale city. Anti-air turrets, armed with bulky autocannons, swivelled to follow the bullhead with their sights. Security was of utmost importance after all.

For all intents and purposes, the island doesn't exist. It's presence is not marked on any map, and all records of it's existence were scrubbed. It's secrecy is very well maintained by officials from all four kingdoms, because it's purpose is of paramount importance.

The bullhead moves closer to it's designated landing spot. Faint radio chatter reaches the ears of the only inhabitant of the bullhead's passenger space. He stands as the bullhead prepares to land, smoothing over his suit as he does so. As the doors open, he is momentarily blinded by the multiple searchlights lighting up the entire area. As his vision adjusts, he is greeted by the sight of several guards marching towards him. They are bedecked in black combat armour, and their guns are some of the top Atlas models available. They aren't pointed at him, but the guards are keeping their fingers on the triggers. _It never hurts to be careful I suppose_, he thinks to himself.

The guards beckon him to follow. Not a word is spoken, as they turn and begin escorting him towards the main complex. For a second he allows himself to marvel at the construction and architecture of the most secure place on Remnant. It does not bring him joy, however. He is, in fact, saddened by the reason a place like this exists.

The Savathon Supermax prison, also nicknamed 'the Cage', was built primarily for the purpose of incarcerating people with powerful aura. A standard prison would not be able to stand up to the challenge of containing those who can bend steel and shrug off bullets like they were nothing. Thus the Cage was constructed a joint effort by all four of the kingdoms. Situated on a remote island out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by rocky crags and guarded by the strongest security systems ever developed, It was quite literally inescapable.

As he strides through the bare concrete corridors, Professor Ozpin is saddened that some Hunters, those who are meant to guard humanity, choose to stand against them instead. He accepts it though, he knows all too well about human flaws.

The lack of any colour is quite disturbing to Ozpin. This entire place feels so _lifeless_, but perhaps that is the point.

The guards escorting him stop in front of a large metal gate. It is the third one they have passed so far, and no less intimidating. As the guards are checked by the countless security systems, the guard leader begins explaining the terms of Ozpin's visit. He is not allowed to tamper with the security. He is not allowed to even touch anything. He is not allowed to give anything to the prisoner. He is only allowed to talk to them. As the gate begins to steadily open, the guard gets closer to him, and quietly says to him that he should be careful as well. This particular prisoner is especially dangerous, even when unarmed and behind bars.

The gate opens all the way. The entire room is immense. Dominating the centre is a cubic energy field, serving as the primary containment. Surrounding it are duststeel bars, forming an impenetrable barrier. Four gun turrets, one in each corner, are constantly pointed at the centre. The guards that were escorting Ozpin spread out across the room, their rifles trained on their target. They are ready to shoot at the slightest hint that the prisoner is attempting escape.

It is the occupant of the cell that is the focus of Ozpin's attention, and the sole reason for his journey here. She is currently in the middle of a workout routine by the look of things, her lean, deceptively powerful frame covered in a light layer of sweat. Her shoulder length hair, black with red at the tips, sways in tune with her motion.

She spares him a glance, and her eyes widen in surprise. She recognises Ozpin, but cannot figure out what he is doing here. Hesitantly she stops her workout, and sits on her bench, the only piece of furniture she was given.

The two have a silent staring contest for a minute, before the cell's occupant spits out her words. "Long time no see, Ozpin.". Her eyes are filled with resentment. Ozpin, not quite sure on how to begin the conversation, tentatively replies "I would say it is nice to see you again, Ruby, but I do wish we could meet under different circumstances.".

Ruby Rose, the Fallen Huntress, stares at him for a moment, before narrowing her eyes. She scathingly says "If it weren't for your hypocritical and stupid thing you call 'morals', we would be."

Now it is Ozpin's turn to be angry. "You murdered two-hundred and twenty three innocent people in cold blood.". Ruby waves him off "They would have caused us problems in the future. I did you all a favour.". The woman's calm dismissal of Ozpin's outburst stops him in his tracks, "You're not even remotely repentant for what you've done?".

Ruby sits up a little straighter. "You know, I thought that killing Salem would've granted me at least some time off my sentence, but _damn_, you sure were ruthless when you laid those charges against me.". She stands up. As she does, the gun turrets in the room begin to spin their barrels, and the guards immediately tense up. "It's not like any of that matters anyway. What I want to know is why did you come here, Ozpin?".

He chose his next words very carefully. "I lived a very long life, ruby. I've done things I regret, and made choices that make me feel guilty even to this day. If I could go back, and do things differently, I would.". Ozpin looked Ruby in the eyes, "Recently, a new legislation was passed by the kingdoms. They're calling the new law the Repentance Program, and allows imprisoned hunters to continue fulfilling their purpose of protecting humanity form grimm. With several concessions of course.".

Ruby was completely still. It sounded too good to be true, to finally be free form this cage that was around her for the past 9 years. She slowly realized it _was _too good to be true if Ozpin himself was telling her about it. "Alright, let me guess, you're now going to warn me against taking it, because an unrepentant criminal that must rot in prison for the rest of her life?". Ruby scoffed, "Or did you come here to clean up your mess? I bet nobody would say anything if you just waltzed in here and killed me."

On the inside, Ozpin was crestfallen that Ruby's faith in people had fallen so low she would believe he was here to kill her. But that was not the purpose of his visit. Quite the opposite.

"I want you to take part in this new program, Ruby."

There was a moment of genuine silence, as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Hold on, hold on, let me get this straight...", She paused, confusion etched on her face. "YOU, put me here, in this hellhole, in the first place.". Ozpin sighed, "I was very angry at you, and by the time I realized I was being unfair with you, it was too late.". Ruby continued, "And now, after all these years you want to get me out?".

"It's… a very simplified overview, but essentially yes.". He wouldn't tell it to her, but Ozpin was initially the one that pushed the Repentance Program law, and convinced the other kingdoms it would be beneficial to their fight against the grimm.

Ruby sat back down, her head in her hands. She was silent for a moment, before looking back up. With conviction in her voice, she gave her answer.

**A/N: You know you're tired when you're having an internal debate on whether the dot goes at the end of a sentence or it's beginning. Anyways this little fic is something I cooked up in spare time. I don't have much written, if you peeps like it I guess I'll do more. As always, some constructive criticism is appreciated as I am new to this.**


End file.
